bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard Hofstadter
Leonard Leakeymiddle name revealed in The Middle-Earth Paradigm Hofstadterfamily name first revealed in The Dumpling Paradox, Ph.D., is an experimental physicist at the California Institute of Technology who rooms with Sheldon Cooper in apartment 4A of their apartment building. Originally from New Jersey, Leonard attended Princeton UniversityThe Speckerman Recurrence and was twenty-four years old when he received his doctorate with a Dissertation of the Year award for experimental particle physics. Having lived with Sheldon for seven years by the end of the third season, he and Leonard are best friends. However, mild-mannered Leonard can become very agitated by many of his eccentricities and often feels obligated to explain Sheldon's behavior and serve as a mediator between him and other people in situations - he has been described as the straight man of the series. While Leonard, along with his geek friends and fellow scientists, is somewhat socially inept, Leonard would like to be better accepted outside of his social group. Leonard is more well-adjusted than his companions. He is often willing and able to try different things. He appears to be best suited as a leader of the group, with Sheldon commenting how Leonard is the "Kirk" of the group. The writers have toyed with a romance between him and neighbor Penny, with their on-and-off relationship being a major force for drama. Early Life Leonard Leakey Hofstadter was born in May 1980 in New Jersey. Not much is known about his early life. He has two siblings: a brother named Michael and an elder sister. At age eight his mother embarrassed him in front of the school by making him give back his science fair ribbon at the ceremony. He said it was his first science fair and had to give the ribbon back because he had done "Do Lima Beans React Better To Classical Music?". His brother had previously done "Do Lima Beans Grow Worse To Rock N' Roll?". His father was an anthropologist who spent more time with a 2000-year-old Etruscan boy than with Leonard. He did not celebrate his birthday or Christmas as a child due to his parents wish to study the holidays for their "anthropological and sociological implications on society." Leonard was bullied badly as a youth for his nerdyness and stopped growing in the eighth grade. Career Dr. Leonard Hofstadter is an experimental physicist at the California Institute of Technology and has been published in peer-reviewed journals. His honors include the Newcomb Medal. When he started at the university seven years ago as of the third season, he conducted classified government research on military rocket fuel capable of generating over 8,000 kN of thrust when mixed into Tovex in order to create a combustible gel. His work often includes the use of high-powered lasers, and his research topics have varied from Bose-Einstein condensates and fundamental tests of quantum mechanics to cosmic radiation and dark matter. According to Sheldon, most of his work is extremely derivative. With Sheldon, he coauthored a paper entitled Paradoxical Moment-of-Inertia Changes Due to Putative Super-Solids, to be presented at an Institute for Experimental Physics topical conference on Bose-Einstein condensates. The findings contained therein show that at temperatures approaching absolute zero, the solid becomes a super-solid, a previously unknown state of matter, and the moment of inertia changes. To study the soft component of cosmic radiation at sea-level, Leonard designed an experiment using a helium-neon laser. When the university received a new free-electron laser, he required access in order to perform his X-ray diffraction experiment. Subsequently, he procured a big government grant to see if high-powered lasers can be used to knock out incoming ballistic missiles, though he considered the concept improbable. After progress with his ongoing research regarding high-energy lasers, he worked on a front-projected holographic display combined with laser-based finger tracking. His investigations into dark matter were rendered useless by Dr. David Underhill's observation of high-energy positrons, the first conclusive evidence for the existence of galactic dark matter. Yet, together, they examined the radiation levels of photomultiplier tubes for a new dark matter detector. He later attempted to replicate the dark matter signal found in sodium iodide crystals by the Italians. Likewise, he has grown isotopically pure crystals for neutrino detection. Leonard has carried out a series of anti-proton decay experiments with negative results. His latest experiment consisted of twenty thousand data runs and no statistically significant results. Dr. Hofstadter's tests of the Aharonov-Bohm quantum interference effect reached an interesting point when examining the phase shift due to an electric potential, wherein he set up the voltages using tunnel junctions. Though, given the parameters of his experiment, the transport of electrons through the aperture of the nano-fabricated metal rings was qualitatively no different than an experiment already conducted in the Netherlands. Their observed phase shift in the diffusing electrons inside the metal ring already conclusively demonstrated the electric analogue of the Aharonov-Bohm quantum interference effect. Characterization Although Leonard feels at home with his geek colleagues, he is reluctant to let others know about his recreational activities (such as Klingon Boggle), as he does not like to be seen as a geek and wants to be more social. Sweet but sarcastic, Leonard also seems to be the most well-adjusted one of the group, and is quick to try new things apart from his nerd friends. However, he can, on occasion, be selfish. Among the main characters, he generally has the least amount of difficulty interacting with "ordinary" individuals, as compared to Sheldon (who is unable to grasp social norms), Raj (who is unable to talk to women outside his family unless under the influence of alcohol), and even Howard (who is often seen as "creepy" when flirting with women). Between Sheldon and him, Leonard is the only one who feels that he "should do something" when Penny begins to recount her recent breakup. Leonard usually blurts out the wrong things in front of women when he is nervous, such as when he's trying to invite Penny to lunch and mentions that curry is a natural laxative, or, as in The Plimpton Stimulation where he reverses his sentance structure. i.e. "hi low." instead of the word "hello." Despite his attempts to reject his nerd status, Leonard owns, among other things, Star Wars hygiene products, an expensive Superman comic book collection, a Battlestar Galactica Colonial warrior's flight suit, and a lightsaber that he calls a "glow stick". Early in the series, Leonard tried to get rid of his collectibles to show maturity and impress Penny. However, he changed his mind when he saw Penny was already dating another man. Leonard is indicated to be proficient in literature, history, and music as well as the sciences - he is able to solve a woman's crossword puzzle in a matter of seconds (the answers were mostly literary in nature) and he can play the cello. Having lived with Sheldon for seven years, they are best friends, and he is obligated to explain Sheldon's irrational behavior and serve as a mediator between him and other people in many situations. However, Leonard often gets very irritated by much of his behavior. For instance, when Penny and Sheldon engaged in fierce dispute, Leonard gave Penny the phone number of Sheldon's mother so she would call her son and scold Sheldon for his behavior, thus ending the fight, as shown in the episode The Panty Piñata Polarization. Leonard is also upset that Sheldon dislikes his favorite show, Babylon 5, which Sheldon refuses to allow to be watched in his apartment. Like everyone, he dislikes his friend's habit of rattling off different trivial facts. Leonard's IQ of 173 is not as high as Sheldon's and the latter has scoffed at Leonard's whiteboard theories as common enough to be "scribbled on the wall of every men's room at MIT". Leonard seems to get along well with Howard. Leonard and Howard even have a girlfriend pact, which Leonard invoked in The Desperation Emanation so that Howard would help him get a girlfriend. In The Peanut Reaction, Howard tried to make Leonard's birthday a surprise, going as far as getting himself hospitalized, proving to Leonard how much Howard cares for him. Leonard also seems to get along well with Raj. Although Leonard does get irritated by much of Raj's impulsive and eccentric behavior, as in The Griffin Equivalency where Raj became pompous and self absorbed after being chossen to be in People magazine. Leonard is lactose intolerant, asthmatic, bespectacled due to myopia, prone to carsickness and migraines, gets a bloody nose after jogging, suffers from sleep apnea, and possesses a genetic predisposition to heart disease. Leonard's primary health concern is his lactose intolerance. He avoids eating even small amounts of dairy products (including cheese, yogurt, and butter), as well as melon and desserts at the Cheesecake Factory, for fear of his intestines blowing up like a balloon animal and passing a noxious gas that Sheldon maintains can be weaponized. This digestive trait is often the subject of teasing. According to the pilot episode, he cannot process corn either. Leonard is self-conscious about his childhood bed-wetting, particularly given his middle name, Leakey (he was named for noted British archaeologist and naturalist Louis Leakey). He similarly despises that the word "nerd" is in his first name. Leonard is somewhat neurotic, unsurely tilting his head as he speaks nervously, as well as avoiding eye contact and squinting. When under great stress, his voice is elevated to a high-pitched whine or he gets sweaty. At times, Leonard's demeanor seems very low energy and somewhat irritable. Clumsy, he often bangs his head, which induces vomiting. Leonard is incredibly sensitive about his height (he stopped growing in 8th grade), although he enjoys pointing out that Howard is shorter. Leonard is usually seen wearing his characteristic black-framed glasses, neutral-colored jackets or vests over a hoodie, low-cut black Converse sneakers, brown trousers, and physics-themed t-shirts. Along with questionable fashion choices, including mismatched color schemes, he sometimes applies an absurd amount of hair gel. However, his girlfriends often buy him new clothes, and he has put aside his corduroy suit for formal occasions to don a fancy silk shirt and vest or blazer, much to Penny's approval. Over the course of the series, despite retaining his nerdy habits, Leonard's confidence has grown and he has become more socially adept. Family All of the members of Leonard Hofstadter's family are accomplished scientists, apart from his younger brother, Michael, who is a very successful lawyer. Leonard is actually the least successful of his family in their respective fields. His mother, Dr. Beverly Hofstadter, is a psychiatrist and neuroscientist who has a personality identical to Sheldon's, including strict speech patterns, lack of social conventions, and attention to detail, and is mainly responsible for the difficult childhood Leonard had. Due to his mother's views, Leonard never celebrated his birthday when he was a child, and when she visited him, she didn't see the point of seeing Leonard's unoriginal research, since it has already been done. She never gave him any sort of approval growing up and would humiliate him in public, including forcing him to give back an award at the ceremony because it was too similar to his brother's earlier project. This caused his recurrent bed-wetting. Also in "The Pants Alternative," Leonard suggest the reason his brother is 8" taller than him is due to his mothers lack of nuturing him as a child. In "The Engagement Reaction" Penny suggest that Leonards lack of nuture from his mother "makes him desperate to please women." Leonard mentioned to Penny that when he was young he built a "hugging machine," with two self-constructed remote-controlled arms, in order to compensate for the lack of affection from his mother; the saddest thing was that his father used to borrow it too. Beverly also mentioned to Howard that Leonard's brother and sister are more successful in their respective fields than he is, but she was not proud of them as they weren't "her" accomplishments.. Leonard's younger brother, Michael, is a Harvard law professor and is married to the youngest appellate court judge in New Jersey history. Leonard also says that his brother is eight inches taller than him. Leonard's sister is a cutting-edge medical researcher working with adolescent gibbons to cure diabetes. She has even gone as far as successfully growing a human pancreas in one. Leonard also says that she is 38 years old and married in Season 4. Leonard's father is briefly mentioned as an anthropologist. Sheldon pointed out that Leonard's middle name, "Leakey", comes from famed archaeologist Louis Leakey, with whom Leonard's father had worked, which Leonard finds humiliating. It is implied due to Beverly's nature that Leonard prefers his father over her. In Season 2, he had an affair, which resulted in divorce. Leonard's father has not been seen or named. Although his relationship with his father is unknown, it can be presumed that Leonard prefers his father more. Leonard's now-deceased Uncle Floyd was briefly mentioned in The Maternal Capacitance as the only person from his childhood he had fond memories about. In The Codpiece Topology, though, he said Aunt Edna, a very hairy woman, is sweet and would tickle him when they hugged. The closest thing he ever had to a birthday party was when his grandfather died on his birthday, so he got to see his cousins and have his favorite, German chocolate cake. There is male pattern baldness in his family. According to Sheldon, when his uncles sit around the dinner table they look like a half carton of eggs. At Thanksgiving, his grandmother with Alzheimer’s had an episode where she took her clothes off in the apartment, Leonard describing the worst part as when she carved the turkey. Relationships Leonard is usually mildly shy around women but, unlike Sheldon, he actually cares about having a girlfriend. He is the most successful of the main four to get into relationships. As Howard recounts, Leonard's relationships record prior to Stephanie Barnett, excluding the woman with a Ph. D. in French Literature, is approximated by the geometric progression y = \frac{27days}{12^{n}} where n'' = 0, 1, 2; twenty-seven days with Joyce Kim, two booty calls with Leslie Winkle (2.25 days), and a three hour dinner with Penny which would have been two and a half if they ordered the souffle` when they sat down (4.5 hours). His relationship with Stephanie should have ended after twenty minutes (22.5 minutes for ''n = 3). Joyce Kim Joyce Kim was one of Leonard's relationships that was widely talked about in his social circle but was never seen until a flashback in 'The Staircase Implementation'. A North Korean spy attempting to get information on the government project Leonard was working on (a type of Rocket Fuel), the relationship lasted only 27 days before Joyce defected back to North Korea. It is possible that Joyce Kim is the woman Leonard lost his virginity to. Penny Leonard is instantly captivated by the presence of Penny during the pilot episode, and from that moment he sets his mission to date her. By the end of the Pilot episode he has already announced to Sheldon "our babies will be smart and beautiful." Sheldon, however, is quick to add, "not to mention imaginary." His infatuation with Penny becomes the major force that drives the series during the first season. They did go out to dinner one night with Penny thinking that the other guys were going to join them and Leonard making excuses for them. She asks later at her door if this was a date, however Leonard denies it though he doesn't mean it. At the season one finale, Leonard finally managed to ask Penny out, and they had their first date. Subsequently, they broke up because Penny felt she wasn't as smart as Leonard would like. On another occasion, during the visit of Leonard's mother, Leonard and Penny came very close to having sex, but he ruined the moment by talking about their childhood issues with his mother and her father, respectively. In the second season finale, when the guys were going on a 3-month scientific expedition, Penny finally showed interest in Leonard, but kept her feelings a secret. In the third season premiere, Leonard and Penny finally started a romantic relationship, and made love for the first time. They remain to have a stable relationship and even had the blessing from his mother during her second appearance during episode, The Maternal Congruence. The relationship eventually came to an end during The Wheaton Recurrence after Penny was not able to tell Leonard that she loved him as well. Leonard and Penny decided during The Spaghetti Catalyst that they should stay friends even though they broke up (for Sheldon's sake). Penny's father would later beg Leonard to "not give up on her". In The Isolation Permutation, Sheldon became angry when he had to spend the night consoling a heartbroken Amy from being left out of the bridesmaid dress shopping by Penny and Bernadette. He told Howard and Leonard to keep their women in line. Leonard responded that he should not be the person to do that since he was no longer Penny's boyfriend. Sheldon responded that since Leonard was the person who invited Penny to lunch when she moved into the apartment, everything about her is on Leonard. In The Ornithophobia Diffusion, Leonard agreed to go out with Penny to a movie just as friends, their first attempt at going out alone together since they broke up. The first-half of the non-date went well, with the two watching a movie that Leonard picked, a documentary about building a dam on a river in South America. Penny actually had to pay for her own ticket after Leonard pointed out that they where not on a date and sex was off the table. The two later went to Brady's Beer and while Leonard went to get them fries (which Penny had to pay for hers since Leonard did not want her to eat his fries), Penny started flirting with a geeky screenwriter named Kevin. A ditched Leonard started flirting with a woman named Laura, before Penny suddenly interfered. The two ended up saying horrible things to each other, such as Leonard owned two Star Trek costumes that he wore even when it was not Halloween and Penny thought that Cold Wars were fought only during the winter. They ended the night walking back to the apartment, both looking gloomy. Leonard told that he did not think they were ready to go out as friends and apologized for his behavior. Penny apologized too but said that she liked the take-charge and cocky Leonard. She said goodnight and went to her apartment. On the spur of the moment in The Recombination Hypothesis, Leonard asks Penny out on a date after he imagined what getting back with her might be like. Their real date ends successfully and they agreed to take their relationship slow in The Beta Test Initiation, by treating it as a Beta test and present Bug reports to each other to settle any issues arising. In The Friendship Contraction, things seem to move along well with their second attempt at a relationship. During a blackout at the apartment, Leonard decided to hang out at Penny's and they had wine, played with a bubble wrap, and attempted to make out before being interrupted by Sheldon. In The Werewolf Transformation, Penny learns the game of chess and beats Leonard the first time she plays. They later picked Sheldon up from Amy's apartment after he went there at 3 a.m. with his bongos. In The Weekend Vortex, Leonard checks in with Penny whether she would be okay with him spending a whole weekend on a 48-hour Star Wars online gaming marathon. Penny does not seem disturbed by it, which upsets Leonard a little. She tells him that he does not need to check with her for such matter. He, on the other hand thinks that he should, since he does not want to upset her, yet if he does check in with her, he does not want her to think he is being too serious, since they are still at the Beta Test phase of their relationship. Penny asks him what he expects her to say so Leonard tells her that he expects her to at least show that she is upset at the prospect of him being unavailable for the entire weekend, but realizes that he is a wild stallion that needs to run free. Penny tries it again with the version that Leonard wants and the two share a kiss. In The Launch Acceleration, Penny suggested that they move up their relationship and get intimate; however Leonard ruins the mood when he asks her to marry him. They later meet and Penny does have the courage to tell him "no" and not break up with him as she did two years previously when he told her that he loved her. In The Countdown Reflection, there was some friction between the two of them about the proposal, but when Howard was being launched they were holding hands to comfort each other. In The Date Night Variable, Raj who was butting into their date, insisted that Penny tell Leonard how she felt, but she was not ready and threw him out of the apartment. Leonard wants to talk to Penny about their relationship, but Penny says that she has had a hard day and wants to just hang. Penny is expressing doubts about her feelings for Leonard, though she claims to be happy with the relationship in The Decoupling Fluctuation. She almost tells Leonard about her doubts and then ends up sleeping with him after looking into his sad eyes. Sheldon's pretty new graduate assistant Alex Jensen flirts with Leonard in The Higgs Boson Observation, which he doesn't respond to, but Penny does take note. She is working up to telling him that she loves him. In The Holographic Excitation, Penny revs up their relationship by becoming more acquainted with his work and seducing him in his lab. In The 43 Peculiarity Penny is working with a fellow English student named Cole (Ryan Cartwright), who's working with her on an oral class project. Leonard is jealous and follows him down the apartment stairs and tells him to watch out for "Penny's boyfriend" since he was a gang member. Penny is upset with Leonard and the two later meet in the hallway and have an argument. Penny tells him that she cannot believe that he cannot trust her and that he embarrassed her in front of Cole who knew who he was since his picture is on her refrigerator. Penny continues to tell him that he is the one she is with and accidentally mentions that he knows that she loves him. Leonard is stunned and tells her that that is the first she ever said that. Penny rushes off to work. Elizabeth Plimpton Dr.Elizabeth Plimpton is a colleague of Sheldon who stays with Leonard and Sheldon when she visits CalTech for a conference. The first night, she seduces Leonard before attempting to set up a gang-bang with Leonard, Howard, and Raj. Raj gets rid of the other two, and Leonard did not pursue a relationship past the one-night stand. Leslie Winkle Leslie Winkle is a fellow scientist of Leonard. The first time Leonard asked Leslie out, he was rejected. His further relationships with her proved to be only short-lived casual sexual intercourse. Prior to his later encounters with Wil Wheaton, Sheldon considered Leslie his archenemy and one of their disputes resulted in the final breakup between Leslie and Leonard after Leonard supported Sheldon's theories over her own. After learning from a drunken Penny that friends can have meaningless sex, in the season finale of Season 3 he approaches Leslie who turns him down and has not again been seen on the series (2010). Interestingly, Leonard's and Leslie's actors also had a relationship in the older sitcom, Roseanne, although this ended. Stephanie Barnett Leonard was indirectly introduced to Dr. Stephanie Barnett by Howard, who was interested in her. Leonard then stole her from Howard and started a stable relationship with her. Although the relationship went well, even earning Sheldon's approval, Leonard felt uncomfortable with Stephanie moving in with him and the speed of their relationship, and they broke up, the details of their breakup—why and when—unknown. Priya Koothrappali Priya is Raj's younger sister, she was first introduced to the gang on April 12, 2005, on that day Leonard was able to establish a sexual relationship with her despite his pact to not do so with Howard. Their relationship was not known by the gang for five years,The Irish Pub Formulation where Leonard continued his sexual relationship with Priya. By this point, Leonard wanted to proceed with their relationship, even suggesting moving to India with her, but Priya had no interest in proceeding. In The Cohabitation Formulation, Priya and Leonard discussed their relationship and decided to start dating each other, much to Raj's dismay. In The Roommate Transmogrification , it was revealed that Priya was moving back to India. In spite of the physical distance between them, Priya and Leonard are at present attempting to maintain a long distance relationship, communicating via Skype. Leonard and Priya's relationship seems to have come to an end after Leonard admitted to making out with a comic book artist and admitting it to Priya and apologizing, Priya then admitted she slept with her ex-boyfriend. Leonard then closed the laptop and he claimed he was single in The Isolation Permutation after leaving Sheldon at Amy's apartment. Alice Alice is a girl who meets Leonard at the comic book store and then seduces him. This occurs during the period when Leonard is having a long distance relationship with Priya. Leonard initially gives in to temptation, but at the last minute pulls away. Next time he's communicating, via the webcam, with Priya, he confesses his weakness. To his surprise, Priya has no problems with it. Upon questioning, Priya reveals that she has not been faithful to Leonard resulting in them breaking up. Alex Alex Jensen is a Caltech physics doctoral student and the new research assistant of Sheldon Cooper. Originally from Des Moines, Iowa, she graduated summa cum laude with a concentration in theoretical physics from Stanford University. Inspired by her father, a SETI astronomer, her doctoral dissertation concerns looking for T rojan asteroids at Earth's L5 Lagrange point. Alex first triggers Amy's jealousy, however when they see her flirting, Amy says that that skank is her problem. When Penny introduces herself, Alex mistakes Penny for his assistant. Penny replies that they were working on a five year project. Alex replies that she is sure that a lot of people would want to work with someone as talented as Leonard. Penny quips that a lot of people can't and then she takes Leonard to her apartment for a romantic tryst. As Penny is leaving with Leonard, Alex remarks that she seems nice sounding like she has no ulterior motives outside of working with the noted Dr. Cooper. (The Higgs Boson Observation) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121118124410/bigbangtheory/images/e/ed/Margo2.pngAlex flirting with Leonard.Added by CrodemaxAlex is next seen in The 43 Peculiarity talking to Raj and Howard. In the Caltech cafeteria she spots Leonard who tells her to call him "Leonard" and not Dr. Hofstader. He discusses his jealousy of Penny's English classmate whom he thinks is hitting on her. Alex says that its probably nothing and that he probably gets hit on all the time. Leonard laughs it off, though she tells him that he probably gets hit on without even knowing it. Leonard doesn't pick up on her signals that she really likes him. He leaves as she looks a bit depressed. Later she texts him that they can get together and talk any time he wants. Leonard thinks that she is just being friendly. Trivia * Leonard wants to achieve a Nobel Prize someday (though Sheldon doubts he'll ever achieve it). * Leonard, as a physicist, is skeptical of loop quantum gravity. * Whilst Leonard's IQ is never stated in a show, he states in the Pilot that Leonard and Sheldon have a combined IQ of 360. Sheldon states that his IQ is 187, so therefore Leonard must have an IQ of 173. However, Sheldon also states his intellect cannot be accurately measured by a "regular" IQ test. * Leonard received his PhD at age 24. * Leonard is 5 feet 4 ¾ tall. **If Leonard hadn't stopped growing in the eighth grade, he would be around 6'2 ¾ (taller than Sheldon). * In The Alien Parasite Hypothesis, which aired in 2010, Leonard says, "12 years after high school, and I’m still at the nerd table." This implies he was born in 1980, the same year as Sheldon, provided the following. The assumption that he graduated at the normal age of 18 years old is supported by him having had a senior prom, which is mentioned in The Peanut Reaction. * Leonard has a grandmother with Alzheimer's that came to Thanksgiving and stripped naked, carving the turkey. * Leonard wears boxer shorts rather than underpants or trunks. * Leonard always wears neutral colored sweat jackets. * Leonard wears black framed glasses (he originally wore tortoise shell glasses eight years ago), even if in costume. * Despite his lactose-intolerance, however, Leonard can actually process small amounts of non-fat ice-cream without farting (according to Sheldon). * Leonard has Darth Vader 'No More Tears' shampoo and Luke Skywalker Hair conditioner. * Leonard is a huge Superman fan, so much so that he owns all of the Superman films and more than 2600 Superman comics, as well as Superman underwear. He also has an unseen Superman costume with new boots that adds three inches to his height, which he wore at the comic book store's annual New Year's Eve party when the group went as the Justice League. However, Sheldon says he is their weak point, and he got replaced by Penny's friend Zack at the most recent party. * Sheldon reveals that for everything his password is 'Kal El'. * Leonard is commonly seen wearing "Geek Wear" (clothes that are scientifically inspired) such as, in episode 1x03 where he can be seen wearing a shirt with a "Paradox" molecule. * Leonard and Sheldon own Dell XPS computers. After The Bozeman Reaction, he owned a Dell Adamo XPS. * Leonard can play the cello, mirroring Johnny Galecki's, the actor who plays Leonard, own talents. * Leonard and all his friends play Halo 3 every Wednesday. * Leonard and Sheldon are named after actor and producer Sheldon Leonard.Desert News - He's a genius! * Leonard's parents are presumably not comfortable with his choice of vocation or 'limited earning potential', as Raj's father puts it. * Leonard is unaccustomed to observing birthdays, by choice of his mother's views on psychiatry. He had never had a birthday party before moving to Pasadena. * Leonard's parents live in New Jersey. * Leonard drove a silver Volvo with a luggage rack on top early on in the show. * Leonard, if dumped, will go on a two week cycle of emo songs and calling Sheldon down to pet stores to look at cats. * Leonard owns a large collection of toys, games and memorabilia, which Howard nicknamed "Nerdvana". * Leonard plays lead guitar on Rock Band. * Leonard plays Age of Conan with the guys and is probably an Assassin (his character can be seen when he is checking on Penny via the game). * Leonard has sleep apnea. * Leonard gets carsick unless he sits in the front, and "even then it's iffy". * Leonard has trouble making eye contact, only being able to do so with Penny and the rest of his friends, which could be indicative of Asperger Syndrome, ADD, or simply social anxiety. * Leonard is the group's (not including Penny) Wii bowling's 'Team Captain'. * Leonard's last name (Hofstadter) is in honor of Nobel Prize Winning Physicist Robert Hofstadter, who worked at Stanford University in the field of Nuclear Physics. * Leonard dislikes his name since it has "Nerd" in it, saying he prefers the name Angelo as it has "angel" and "jello" in it, although he was hallucinating at the time. * Sheldon says Leonard hates Greek food, but he says not as much as him. This can be seen as a double meaning: Leonard doesn't hate Greek food as much as Sheldon hates Greek food and Leonard doesn't hate Greek food as much as he hates Sheldon. * Leonard tried wearing contacts in 7th grade, but could never get used to them. * Leonard claimed he could hear Penny flushing her toilet from his apartment. * Leonard was his school's debate club president. * Leonard used to get stuffed in his own cello case. He believes he would have looked cooler when his classmates did this to him if he was wearing contacts. * Leonard believes he is the "King of foreplay", as he used to do lengthy shows for Penny before they had sex. * Beverly Hofstadter and Sheldon believe Leonard has Narcissistic Personality Disorder due to his childhood issues with his mother even though it is really them. * Leonard gets asthma attacks when he has panic attacks. * He is only main male character who wears glasses. * He is the only character who has had five girlfriends Joyce Kim, Leslie Winkle, Penny, Stephanie Barnett and Priya Koothrappali ), followed by Howard with four girlfriends Christy Vanderbel, Leslie Winkle, Lisa and Bernadette Rostenkowski). * He is afraid of horses. * Despite being short, Leonard states he is "too tall to be a jockey" (Though to Sheldon's amusement he's the perfect person for the sport). * Leonard always wears shorts when he goes to Kurt's apartment for Penny's errands * Leonard is a quarter inch taller than Howard * Leonard is always wearing a t-shirt when he is in bed with Penny. * Like Sheldon, Penny, Rajesh, Amy, Leonard became a reverend to marry Howard and Bernadette References de:leonard Hofstadter Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Apartment Building Residents Category:The Hofstadters Category:Penny's Boyfriends Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Caltech Staff Category:Scientists Category:Physicists Category:Experimental Physicists Category:Particle Physicists Category:Featured Article Category:Pictures of Johnny Galecki